Mercury Alchemist Q&A
by AveryScarlet
Summary: A special thanks for those who have been following Mercury Alchemist for a long time and those who recently followed the fanfic! All three main OC's and myself will answer whatever questions you have!
1. Chapter 1

**Mercury Alchemist Q &A  
#1**

 **Hey guys! I was surprised that about 10 questions were already turned in about a few hours after the latest chapter came in. O_O But these guys are the ones that didn't want me to say their names... just a random name they came up with so you won't look for them on the site. Guess they were a little bit curious about what will happen in this Q &A... Don't really know many people who do that except one person from wattpad and a few old friends of mine back when quizilla was still open. **

Me: Today we'll be accompanied by Alice-  
Ali: Hi guys!  
Me: Lucas-  
Lu: Sup ladies~ *winks*  
Me: Ugh... And last but not, the titular character herself from Mercury Alchemist- Catherine Cairo!  
Cat: Nice to see you guys!  
Me: Now I understand if you guys feel a little awkward to answer questions for the first time. Trust me the old characters felt the same way-  
Lu: Are there any questions asking me if I can guess anyone's bra size?  
all girls: -_- ...  
Lu: What?  
Me: Lucas just... shut up alright?  
Cat: Yeah Luke Skywalker, you wouldn't want to lose any fangirls after appearing two times. *snickers*  
Lu: That'll never leave me... will it?  
Ali: Sorry Lucas... but you asked for it the moment you groped Cat... ^^;  
Lu: That was an accident! I already told you guys it was purely unintentional for me to do that! Besides, you guys know I wouldn't do that to my friend.  
Cat: Aw Lucas that's-  
Lu: She's too tomboyish for me anyway.  
Cat: -_-* Permission to drown him?  
Me: No Cat you can't.. I think you should keep that to yourself Lucas...

* * *

 **Question #1**

Me: Anyway, the first question belongs to someone who requested to be called... fartbubble's?  
Cat: ... Are you reading that right?  
Me: Yep... there's the apostrophe right there.  
Ali: That's a nice choice for a name...?  
Me: Ahem! Alright so they asked you Alice, how long exactly has you liked Alphonse?  
Cat: Has...?  
Me: Ok I'll correct the guy! Sheesh...How long exactly HAVE you like Alphonse?  
Cat: That's a pretty steep one...  
Ali: Oh I know this one! I was about 7 years old when I first fell in love with that cute little face?  
Lu: Which one? The helmet or when he was a kid?  
Cat&Me: Lucas!  
Lu: What? Just saying...  
Cat: And no you're wrong Alice. I've known you since I was five years old, so I know exactly how old you were when you developed your crush for the boy.  
Me: Note that the year they were sent to Amestris was back in 2010 (the timeline in the story). I dare you guys to use your calculators to guess how old she was...  
Cat: I was found on May 21, my birthday, and I was around 5 at the time. Alice was four that year and her birthday is November 19, 1999.  
Ali: ...  
Lu: Wait a second there- *calculates* You were four years old!?  
Ali: He's cute to me back then... now he's hot.  
Cat: O_o Uh Alice, I think that inventor brain of yours is starting to preference metal men over ACTUAL boys. No offense Al...  
Ali: Alright I had a crush on him since I was four! I'm fourteen now! That doesn't give you the right to judge me like that...  
Cat: And there you have it folks! Alice here has been crushing on Al for 10 years straight since the very first episode of FMA 2003 came out.

* * *

 **Question #2**

Me: Okay next question! This is from someone who wanted me to address him as... hopewasherefan008... Oh! This must be an old fan of hopewashere04! If you guys know her Happy Potter fanfic 'A Collision with Hope' then you all can guess who's been my inspiration for years.  
Cat: Hello~! The question?  
Me: Ah right! This is for all three of you apparently. He says, 'I noticed you guys are like the gender bend versions of Ed, Al, and Winry. Personality wise I mean... Could you possibly be them from the other side?'  
Ali, Cat & Lu: What!? *blushes*  
Cat: Woah woah woah! WOAH! That's just sick!  
Ali: Me and Al may be sort of similar in some ways, but there is no way I would fall for such a sweet guy even if that were true!  
Lu: It's like saying that we're in love with ourselves! Okay that can be possible... but that's also saying I'd be crushing on Al just because he's the boy version of Alice in this world!  
Cat&Ali: Ew...  
Me: Dude that's just wrong... even for you... a pervert...

* * *

 **Question #3**

Me: This one seems pretty normal. This is for Cat only.  
Cat: Ok shot!  
Me: Um... Pffft! Alice you read it... she won't react as badly if it's you.  
Alice: What do you mean by-? *stares at the paper* Oh... Hey Lucas! Can you read this question to Cat for me pretty please?  
Lu: Anything for you!  
Me: -_-; He still has a thing for you?  
Ali: Pretty much... ^^;  
Lu: Alrighty then! Let's see... Cat-  
Cat: Hm?  
Lu: Are you and Ed going to date and then marry each other anytime soon?  
Cat: -_- ...  
Me&Ali: O_O|||  
Lu: ^^ What?  
Cat: *punches Lucas 10 feet up in the air*  
Me: To the one who sent this question- I will not mention your name here so Cat won't take her anger out on you in later chapter of Mercury Alchemist... ^^|||  
Ali: I think that's for the best...

* * *

 **Question #4**

Me: This one is a better question for Cat than the last one. From FMAFan**** (Sorry he/she didn't want me to tell you which number ^^)- Cat, you don't need to clap nor do you need a transmutation circle. All you have to do is make a certain motion and use alchemy. My question is, why do you still clap sometimes during a transmutation?  
Cat: It's pretty simple actually. It just doesn't feel right whenever I'm forced to use hand or feet motion whenever I get in a tight situation when it comes to a certain fight. Placing my hand together is much more convenient. Plus, I guess you can say I got into the habit of using that method instead of doing it the 'easy way'. Besides it'd be like showing off with alchemy that's entirely different from what everyone else uses... I don't want to be the one to destroy Ed's pride before Al does.  
Ali: Oh right...  
Lu: I don't know what's going on at this point...  
Cat: Just shut the fuck up Lucas. -_-*  
Lu: What are you getting mad at me for!?  
Me: She's still pissed at you earlier. ^^;  
Lu: I only read a question Alice told me to read out loud!

* * *

 **Final Question**

Me: There are about 5 more questions, but we just wanted to get the ones who didn't want their names mentioned out of the way first. I just didn't have to constantly point out who wants their ACTUAL usernames to be mentioned due to either being shy or just for privact issues. Which I can respect so don't worry. :) And those who are just really open and don't mind for their names to be mentioned, whether it's their real name or simply their current user name.  
Cat: So what's the question this guy wants to ask?  
Lu: Hm... hey it's for me! Doesn't want me to call him anything though...  
Ali: I'm a little scared...  
Cat: Yeah, if it's a question for that pervert I doubt it's a serious on.  
Me: Y-Yeah...  
Lu: Will you guys just quit it! Ugh... 'To my favorite ultra hot mechnanic-'  
AllGirls: Liar. -_-  
Lu: TT_TT Will you guys quit it already!?  
Cat: Can you not read what's obviously a lie about you? Besides the mechanic part...  
Lu: Well what do what me to call myself then? That's what this person called me so-  
Me: Liar.  
Ali: It's a complete lie.  
Lu: You're so cruel! And why Alice too!?  
Cat: Just get on with it! Here! *takes the paper* How... about... this! *hands it back*  
Lu: Um... *reads* 'To my favorite pink haired Sakura Haruno wannabe pervert who reads-' What the hell did you call me Cat!? I don't read any of that $%^ and #$%&*! Sakura is hot so I'll let it go by that much...  
Cat&Ali: *backs away*  
Lu: I give up! 'To my favorite ultra hot mechanic, Lucas, which is longer in your opinion? Sephiroth's sword or yours? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
AllGirls: ...  
AllBoys: OOOOOOOHHHHH!  
Me: Get out of here! Stupid Regular Shows fanboys... no offense to those who are actual fans of that show, but that 'OH' thing gets really annoying when it's a big group doing it.  
Lu: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Well my friend it's pretty obvious that-  
Me&Cat: DON'T ANSWER THAT!  
Ali: ... I don't get it.  
Cat: I think that's for the best...

* * *

Me: And that is all the questions we'll be answering for this Q&A! Thank you for participating and I hope more questions will come in while we answer the remaining five. Now I know this is a weird thing for a writer, such as myself, for me to do. But I felt that it should be nice to ask my characters and connect with them in ways you aren't able to when it comes to the story itself.  
Cat: Isn't there one for you?  
Me: Yeah but...  
Lu: *Snatches it away*  
Me: Hey! Give it back! *jumps*  
Lu: Sorry author-san! Even though you're 17 now... the appearance you chose from the start since you became a writer, is still that of a 12 year old to us.  
Me: Hey! It's not my fault you're all giants! Well two of you at least...  
*takes a few moments for Cat to notice*  
Cat: Don't call me small!  
Me: Ugh... let's just get it over with.  
Lu: What's your height in real life?  
Everyone: ...  
Me: ^^* Hah?  
Lu: What's your-  
Me: *punches* You don't have to repeat it!  
Ali: At least we can all see where Cat got her height issues from...  
Cat: Shut it!  
Me: Listen whoever the fuck asked me my height-  
Ali: *picks up paper* RandomGuy  
Me: -_-||| Eh?  
Cat: That's the name he wants us to call him... RandomGuy.  
Me: Listen hear RandomGuy... I don't know who you are... but I do have a very particular set of skills-  
Cat: That's copyrighting.  
Ali: Definitely copyrighting.  
Me: Skills I have acquired over a very long period of time during my high school years.  
Lu: Now she's just making that part up.  
Me: *punches Lucas again without looking* Skills that make me a nightmare for people like you If you want to ask about my height run now, that'll be the end of it. I will not look for you, I will not pursue you. But if you ask again, I will find you, and I will make sure you will forever lose the ability to have children.  
Ali: Ah she snapped and became Liam Neeson.  
Cat: Can we just say our good byes already...?  
Everyone: Thank you guys for reading this Q&A!  
Cat: We hope to hear more questions in the future!  
Lu: Please Fav or follow the story. It would mean a lot to not only us, but our dear author.  
Ali: Hope you guys will continue to follow out adventures till the very end!  
Me: Here goes nothing... I do not own FMA. All right belong to Hiromu Arakawa-sensei, whom I thank for creating such a beautiful manga that all of us have come to love. Please R&R! And we'll see you in the next chapter and Q&A!  
Everyone: Bye bye! And have a merry christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! And welcome back to another- drum roll please! *drum roll* Mercury Alchemist Q &A Sorry this one took so long! I was waiting for about two more questions from people that are fine with me telling a thousand people their names (Seriously there's like a few people that sent their questions asking me not to share their names for privacy issues) and there were actually those that emailed me! I posted my email address on twitter for two hours for those that really want to see me randomly say crap on twitter, and then deleted it so that there won't be spammers constantly emailing me. Trust me. I did that one time in my old twitter account (completely forgot the password and lost it at the same time after my yahoo account was hacked, causing me to lose almost everything) and I got nothing but spam. I didn't even know there were people who wanted to spam through email...**

 **Q &A #2**

Me: So since everyone here knows everyone-  
Ali: Yep!  
Lu: Pretty.  
Cat: …..  
Me: What's wrong Cat?  
Cat: After that last one we did!? I swear if there are any more questions related to me and Ed-  
Me: *glances away*  
Cat: What? What is it…?  
Me: Uh… On to the first question! Today we'll be reading seven questions today since one reader asked all of us a question!  
Cat: Hey wai-

* * *

 **Question #1**

Me: First question is from…KnightWalker666? Ok either this person changed his profile name or he's messing with me. I wrote it down and now that I look back, the name and question is different. This question goes to- Alice!  
Cat: *peeks* Oh god…  
Lu: *peeks as well* Alice you really, really shouldn't answer this one…  
Ali: What?  
Me: Um… he (?) wants to know… what started your parents fight?  
Ali: …  
Cat&Lu: …  
Cat: Alice you don't have to answer this if you don't want to.  
Lu: Cat's right Alice, you can sit this one out. You don't have to push yourself.  
Ali: I'm fine guys! This maybe a little spoiler since this was supposed to be shown in one of the future chapters… but I guess I can say a little bit of it off my chest! As you guys know, my dad- *sigh* used to see other women buy paying them with most of the money he earns from work. Cat told me but I didn't want to listen. Mom somehow knew about this longer than Cat and- *whimpers*  
Cat: Ah that's enough Alice! You don't have to continue!  
Lu: Hey writer! What's the big idea!?  
Me: O_O Hey, it wasn't my idea alright!? It was one of the three questions that allowed me to reveal the names of the person! It's not like I wanted Alice to cry!

* * *

 **Question #2**

Me: You good not Alice?  
Ali: *sniffs* Yes... I'm alright.  
Me: Okay then! This next question is... oh! From my friend AvaVermillion! She and I are working on that Rise of the Guardians fanfic I mentioned but... we're kinda stuck at the moment. ^^;  
Cat: What can be so difficult to make you stuck on something? You just flat out type whatever on the keyboard without proper planning.  
Me: Hey that's not true! Ok it's true a little... but I make sure that the most important events DO happen! Especially Cat talking to Izumi, I had an extremely hard time thinking on how to squeeze that part in…  
Cat: So what's so hard?  
Me: Do you know anyone that's from Australia? Or at least has the accent?  
Cat: I- Huh...  
Ali: So whose question is it for?  
Me: Hm? Oh right! This one is for... Lucas...  
Cat: ...  
Ali: *smiles innocently* ...  
Lu: Why did you guys go silent all of a sudden!?  
Me: No it's just that-  
Ali: we didn't think-  
Cat: There'd be another actual human being that would ask you something in the entire world.  
Lu: You don't have to go that far Cat!  
Cat: I'm just telling the truth gearhead!  
Cat&Lu: *glares*  
Me: -_-; Can we just get this over with!?  
Ali: I'll read the question then. Lucas, are you sure being a mechanic is your true passion and not being an... an... an onii-san that can what?  
Me: Let me see that. *grabs and reads the letter* An onii-san that can do a #$&%  
Lu: AAAAHH!  
Cat: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!?  
Me: What? I just said $#*%  
Cat: DON'T REPEAT IT! AND BESIDES THE GRAMMAR IS TOTALLY OFF THERE!  
Lu: NO AND I MEAN NO! I WILL NEVER BE THAT KIND OF PERSON THAT #$&% or $^#%! EVER!  
Cat: Don't repeat it too moron! And why did you another thing like that!?  
Me: What? What does it mean?  
Cat: Ugh... *whispers*  
Me: -_- ... o-o ... 0-0... O_O that's what it means!?  
Cat: What do you think it means!?  
Me: I don't know! I'm only 17!  
Cat: Really... I'm still 15 and I already know that stuff...  
Lu: Do you now~ I see then~  
Cat: Don't get any ideas Lucas. The internet, plus tumblr, can do a lot to the innocent minds of humans. Even perverts like you...  
Me: Ah let's skip to the next question!

* * *

Please use a mirror on this if you one. Stand behind your laptop if that's what you're using and hold the mirror far enough from the screen for you to see. Same goes for phone users.:  
reh no tsafkaerb eseugutrop a od nac taht nas-iino na si sacul fi deksa nosrep eht, siht dear nac uoy fI

* * *

 **Question #3**

Me: Because the next question is so inappropriate, Cat is unable to read the next question. If you guys don't take this seriously and stop with these stupid/perverted questions, you might end up being blocked. It's not the most mature thing to do but I just want this to stop. I'm not saying the stupid ones are not bad (they're actually hilarious sometimes), it's just a bit annoying because all of us take this seriously. The Q&A is about getting the chance to ask these guys somethings that you'll never really get the chance to do like other fanfics you guys are fans of that contain OC's. As well as interact with some of those you find interesting and love just as much as I do. So please, take this seriously. If you're only asking for fun then it's fine! Just don't take it too far…  
Lu: Hey, this reader asked all of us a question!  
Cat: Really!?  
Ali: That's the first! Usually they'd only ask one question. Who's it from?  
Me: JsJade. She's been very supportive of Mercury Alchemist. They sent me a 'Hi' pm not too long ago. It's been really hard to respond with how sincere the reader was! ^^  
Cat: So who goes first? I'm really interested in what the reader asked us.  
Me: This first one is to you Cat. They asked, 'If Winry never existed, would you marry Ed?'  
Cat: WHAT!? *blushes*  
Ali: *smirks* That one is soooo obvious! Of course the answer is- mph!  
Lu: *covers her mouth* I think Cat should be the one to answer this Alice… -_-;  
Me: Well~?  
Cat: O-Of cou-course n-not! Wh-who would like a sh-short excuse of a man like Ed? Certainly not me! Ohohoho!  
Everyone: -_-;  
Me: You're not tricking anyone Cat…  
Ali: Everyone can see right through you…  
Lu: Besides, you sound like an old hag with that laugh.  
Cat: OLD HAG!? I'LL SHOW YOU OLD!  
*Cat and Lucas run out of the studio, accompanied by loud bangs and crashes outside.*  
Ali: Um… should we stop them?  
Me: Let them be! As long as Lucas isn't acting like his pervy self today and doesn't flirt with the women outside, we'll be fine. The next question by JsJade is for you anyway.  
Ali: Yay! So what did they ask? Is it about the chance of me and Al getting together? Kyah I'm so nervous!  
Me: Calm down! You're acting like Azul now… (A/N: Character from Winds of Hope) Actually, the question is, 'If Cat somehow messed up the timeline, and Al and May got married, what would you do?' No cowering in the corner.  
Ali: ^^….  
Cat: *bursts back* Okay we're back!  
Lu: *rubs cheek* Do you have to hit me so hard?  
Cat: *Glares*  
Lu: A-Alright I get it! Sheesh… Huh? Alice? What's wrong?  
Ali: ^^ ….  
Cat: Whaaaa! Alice what's wrong!? Hey snap out of it!  
Me: Alice get a hold of yourself!  
Lu: Get a doctor! She's not waking up!

* * *

++Intermission++  
Apparently Alice lost consciousness while trying her best not to hide in the corner…

* * *

Ali: I would be happy for them… even if it was indirectly Cat's fault-  
Cat: Do you have to put it like that…?  
Ali: I won't get in the way of their happiness. If Al is happy, I'm happy. Even if it hurts so much, even if I know there's no chance that I'll be the one to make him happy- It's his choice one who to give his love to and spent the rest of his life with the one who loves him back. But I'll still love him no matter what!  
Cat: Alice…  
Ali: *sniffs* I'm fine! I've been ready for most of my life when I thought we'd never end up in FMA like now!  
Lu: Sigh… I guess you're right. *ruffles her hair* (No fair Alice… you took the words right out of my mouth if anything like that happens with you…)

* * *

Me: Ah… Let's kill this sappy mood here guys! Next question! This one… is for Lucas!  
Lu: It's not a perverted one right?  
Cat: Well you are a perv.  
Ali: That's actually true... ^^;  
Lu: I'M NOT! AND WHY ARE YOU AGREEING TOO ALICE!?  
Me: Calm down already Lucas! It's been made official that you'll be nothing but an absolute pervert. Now to the question!  
Lu: Hey-  
Me: 'Lucas, why did you become a mechanic?'  
Lu: Eh? That's it? I thought it was clear that-  
Cat: 'I mean you could had just been a perv that lived on the streets.' Is what they said.  
Lu: Do you have to continue it with a stupid face!?  
Cat: *-* What face?  
Lu: *vein pops* You guys never take me seriously... for once in my life as an important character... Can't you guys just treat me with respect!?  
Me: Nope.  
Cat: Hell no.  
Random Guy: Who da fuck would?  
Lu: Get out of here! And who the hell are you!?  
Ali: I still respect you Lucas. *smiles*  
Lu: TT^TT ALICE!  
Me: Just answer the question.  
Lu: First, let's just make it clear... I'm a womanizer! Not a pervert! Don't make me sound like a man-whore that thinks nothing about women, cleavage, bust and- BREASTS! *strikes a confident pose*

(A/N: I just had to say this while watching Flowers for my valentine. Or what ever that pewdicry vs kencry fanfic that was one Pewds' channel)

Cat: *punches Lucas in the face* THOSE ARE THE SAME THINGS YOU IDIOT!  
Ali: He said women once.  
Cat: Yeah! But the only thing he mostly thinks about is the size of a girls chest! He evil said that last part with pride!  
Lu: *slides in and rests elbow on Cat's head* Actually I'm just describing the kind of man my old man was by my mom's description. I am attracted by one thing only Catherine, and that is something that you can never achieve.  
Cat: And what is that exactly?  
Lu: Inches.  
Cat: Inches? Why would I- Oh you son of a-!  
Me: *holds a sign up* Now now Cat... we apparently have children reading this so I'd watch your mouth...  
Lu: Now to remind some of you, I was brought to the other side by force and ended up being dropped off at rush valley. I didn't have anywhere else to go at that point. I don't really remember how old I was at the time, but I was around 8 or 9 at the time.  
Cat: That people is how young he was when he first started out as a pervert.  
Me: He just got worse thanks to hormones and puberty.  
Lu: Ahem! Anyway, Mr. Dominic found me in the same state as Paninya. Lost, void of hope, and almost a zombie if he hadn't taken me in. He called me a worthless runt who's nothing good for except hang around and alley and drool over women.  
Every girl: -_- ...  
Lu: He just threw me onto his horse and I found myself at his home. I didn't really have a talent with metal works. I just messed around with some of the left over automail he had lying around after helping out an old lady get her legs back. He didn't seem to use it, so I took it apart and put it back together. Doing it reminded me of Alice at the time. She just loved to make stuff... I got so into it that I didn't even notice Dominic was watching me the whole time. Soon, he just started teaching me and that's that. I didn't really think I'd end up as a mechanic. I just wanted to pay him back, for taking me in and accepting me as his apprentice. Only twice did he ever refer to me as his apprentice! Once in a challenge on who's automail is better with a rival mechanic and when these guys shows up.

* * *

me?  
Cat: Alright let me read it! You might end up tearing up again after that last sincere PM you got…  
Me: But they were so kind and I-  
Cat: 'Avery, why did you decide to put Alice in a doll's body and not armor? Or not make her a cat Chimera?'  
Ali: I'd like to know too…  
Me: Well let me see… At first, when I first started off mercury alchemist back in 2009, Cat was originally supposed to look like Shana from Shakugan no Shana. Just with gold hair and the same turquoise (or whatever you guys call the eye color of Cat! You keep bashing me in the messages how I should stop saying greenish-blue to either cyan or turquoise! XD) eyes she has now. Alice was supposed to be a soul in a necklace since she destroyed her last body from the last mishap the two got into. That will be in another future fanfic… IF I ever finish Mercury Alchemist timeline and have the time to do the other once I get a job. I thought of putting Alice in a suit of armor once… but then the poor girl would have been mistaken for a boy unless she spoke up. Poor girl would end up depressed. I fell off my chair once when typing up the other versions of how the story should start out. Al didn't even realize it was Alice and thought she was a boy too, while Alice recognized Al instantly!  
Lu: What!?  
Cat: Hahahaha! That would have been gold if it happened! Hahahaha!  
Ali: TT^TT Thank god you didn't… And it's not funny Cat!  
Me: But then I thought to myself, 'Hey! If Ed always gets pissed because of how Al is always mistaken for the fullmetal alchemist and his height, why not make Alice in the body of a doll that is almost 3 times taller than Cat's!' And that is the birth of the Alice we know today!  
Cat: Just that!? There has to be more than just height!  
Lu: If you think about it from her perspective, it makes a lot of sense why she would do that. I mean your attitude is almost the same as Ed's with that short-  
Cat: *draws out sword* You better not say height…!  
Lu: Temper! I was gonna say temper!  
Ali: It does sound better than nothing… If I didn't look almost like a normal person, there's no way I'd be able to sneak around! Al will get caught on the spot with the body he's in.  
Me: You got a point… Oh! And about her being in a cat chimera body… I have seen waaaay too many neko girl fanfics with either EdXOC (Neko) or AlXOC (also Neko). I swear that one fanfic with Ed and the authors' OC back in quizilla immediately destroyed a bit of my childhood. It was a lemon… I did not know what a lemon fanfic was until *gulp* that. And reading about Al cursing? Yeah that isn't the Al we all know. And yet I still stayed innocent… I never cursed, didn't understand dick jokes, know that yaoi is boys love (or even understood what it is) and still watched junjou romantica when I was 8, and most of all… I did not understand what was going on in lemon (or rated M fanfics) every time I randomly clicked on something. *puts hand over face and starts to silently laughs*  
Cat: I think she's lost it…  
Ali: Yep…  
Lu: Totally…  
Me: So everyone! Thank you for taking your time to read the second Q&A! Sorry to end this so quick, but today is- Christmas! Happy merry Christmas everyone!  
Everyone: Bye bye!


End file.
